I'm going to hell for this
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The real reason Lucifer fell... Rated M for slashy goodness (as usual), dirty talk and adult content. One shot PWP.


I'm going to hell for this.

"Oh fuck such a good little bitch for Daddy aren't you boy" as soon as the words leave my mouth I know I'm going to hell for this. Father will tolerate a lot of things but defiling one of his chosen isn't one of them. Yet I could not… can not help myself, the boy is stunning. Full talented lips, a beautiful face with emerald green eyes and a perfect little body… made to be man handled and fucked.

See… I'm going to hell.

Yet how could I resist when he moans so sweetly as I fill him?.

How could I avoid temptation when he offers himself to me so wantonly?.

How could any being, man or angel not go insane at the sight of him naked, spread wide and begging for it ?.

"Yes… your bitch" he moans heatedly as I thrust harder.

I moan low and grip his hips harder so I can thrust faster.

He moans and writhes and rocks back to meet me.

Fifteen or not he loves being fucked… begs for me to take him.

I can never deny him, no matter how much I know it is wrong, no matter how angry my father will get when he finds out… I can not say no.

My brother says it is lust but I know I could deny him nothing… would give him everything just to see him happy, I know I love him.

"Such a tight hole" I moan as I thrust harder.

He arches and husks "Yours to fuck".

So wrong… yet I don't care… I am lost.

"All mine" I moan.

"Only for you" he moans back as he rocks faster.

"Oh yeah… love my big cock don't you bitch ?" I husk low.

"Yes ! Oh yes Daddy… love your huge cock" he moans wantonly.

I thrust harder "Oh yeah Baby Boy take it… take it all… such a greedy bitch for me" I growl.

He writhes and cries out "Yes ! Yes Daddy".

I'm so going to hell for this…

He calls to me every day and I can not ignore him, I have to go to him. No matter how many times I tell myself that I won't touch him I always end up naked, balls deep in his sweet, greedy hole. Dirty talk falling from both our mouths as we fuck. Yes I have told him it is wrong… told him before I first touched him but he does not care… he wants me, he loves me and will not be without me so we risk my fathers wrath. I risk everything for my sweet boy.

"Oh Daddy please… harder, fuck me harder" he moans.

"Oh Baby" I husk as I thrust harder.

"Yeah… oh yeah Daddy like that… hmm give it to me" he moans.

"Anything for my greedy bitch" I husk.

He rocks harder and I shift a little to hit his sweet spot.

"Fuck ! Yeah… oh right there Daddy" he cries out.

I thrust even harder as I growl "Daddy's greedy little bitch… going to fill your sweet hole with cum Baby Boy… fuck you so good you cum untouched".

"Oh Daddy please yes… yes fuck me rough and hard and cum deep inside me" he husks.

"Oh fuck Baby" I moan and thrust even faster.

He gasps and writhes and cries out.

My head spins at the sight of him… the sounds he makes… the filth that flows from his mouth as I fuck him.

He rocks back hard, moaning "Oh Daddy yeah use your bitches greedy hole… fill me Daddy".

I almost choke on a whimper.

Yet I thrust even harder as I grip his hips hard enough to bruise.

"Yeah take it bitch… take the good hard fucking Daddy's giving you. Such a perfect fuck… boy" I growl.

"Yeah… oh fuck me… yeah so good… oh oh… hmmm Daddy… yeah fuck my bitch hole… oh fuck love your huge cock" he rambles and I know he's close to cumming.

I thrust a little rougher, really giving it to him the way he loves it… the way he begs for it.

He screams out my name and starts to tremble… moments from orgasm.

"Cum for Daddy" I husk next to his ear.

"Fuck yes !" he cries as he cums hard all over himself and the sheets below him.

I keep the same pace as he cums… his sweet hole clenching around my cock almost sending me over the edge too.

"Oh Baby Boy… so good for Daddy" I husk.

He pants and gasps.

"Going to fill you again bitch" I husk as I thrust harder… almost pounding into him until I cum hard, deep inside my boy.

"Oh yes… love the feel of you cumming inside me" he moans.

"Daddy's good bitch" I husk as I still.

"Always… and you know it" he grins at me.

"Yes I do and I love you so much Baby" I grin back.

"I love you too Daddy" he half whispers.

I'm going to hell for this and it is worth it… every moment I spend with him is a blessing. Every time he smiles at me I am lucky. Every kiss we share worth any punishment my father can give. Every time I watch him cum… worth falling from heaven for.

My name is Lucifer and I am going to hell for loving Dean Winchester… he is worth it !

~* Um what can I say… I am kinky, deal with it. Just a lil dirty talk smut between a twink and his daddy…. All reviews welcome ! *~


End file.
